bainebeckettcrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Lupercus Cassius Baine
Early Childhood This is his early childhood. Late Childhood-Teen Years This is his late childhood to teen years. Early Adulthood This is his early adulthood years. Late Adulthood This is his late adulthood years. Appearance This is his appearance. Personality and Behaviour This is his personality and behaviour. Relationships This is his relationships with different characters. Playlist This is a list of songs associated with Lupercus: * All These Things That I've Done - The Killers - Hot Fuss * Arsonist's Lullabye - Hozier - Hozier * At My Worst - Get Scared - Everyone's Out To Get Me * Avalanche - Bring Me The Horizon - That's The Spirit * Believer - Imagine Dragons - Believer * The Bird And The Worm - The Used - Lies For The Liars * Bite My Tongue - You Me At Six, Oli Sykes - Sinners Never Sleep * Broken Crown - Mumford & Sons - Babel * Burden - Ages Apart - Can You Hear Me * Careless - Theory Of A Deadman - The Truth Is... * Carnivore - Starset - Transmissions * Carry On My Wayward Son - Kansas - Leftoverture * Dangerous - Shinedown - Threat To Survival * Dear Sister - The Pretty Reckless - Going To Hell * Dear X, You Don't Own Me - Disciple - Horseshoes & Handgrenades * Free - Broods - Free * Goner - Twenty One Pilots - Blurryface * The Good, The Bad And The Dirty - Panic! At The Disco - Death Of A Bachelor * Hollow Moon (Bad Wolf) - AWOLNATION - Run * I Hope That I Don't Fall In Love With You - Tom Waits - Closing Time * I Will Not Bow - Breaking Benjamin - Dear Agony * I'll Sleep When I'm Dead - Set It Off - Cinematics * In The Shadows - The Rasmus - In The Shadows * Just Like You - Three Days Grace - Three Days Grace * Monster - Imagine Dragons - Smoke & Mirrors * Not Your Fault - AWOLNATION - Megalithic Symphony * Out Alive - Ghost Town - Evolution * The Pretender - Foo Fighters - Echoes, Silence, Patience & Grace * Reap - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Am I the Enemy * Remember Everything - Five Finger Death Punch - American Capitalist * Roots - Imagine Dragons - Roots * Run - AWOLNATION - Run * She Had The World - Panic! At The Disco - Pretty. Odd. * Sick Of It - Skillet - Rise * Sins Of My Youth - Neon Trees - Habits * Some Boys (RAC Maury Mix) - Death Cab for Cutie - Keys and Codes Remix * Still Breathing - Mayday Parade - Anywhere But Here * Stumbling In Your Footsteps - Get Scared - Everyone's Out To Get Me * Taking Me Down - Ages Apart - Can You Hear Me * There's No Going Back - Sick Puppies - Connect * THISKIDISNOTALRIGHT - AWOLNATION - Megalithic Symphony * Unwell - Matchbox Twenty - Exily On Mainstream * Windows - AWOLNATION - Run * You Found Me - The Fray - The Fray A playlist of these songs will soon be available.